A Plan of Attack: Zemo's Tactics
Finally have the back-up needed, Jake ride back to the aliens' hideout. During the attempt to get closer, Reia can't stop sensing someone inside the hideout. Kiva: Are you okay, sis? Reia: That sense.. It's driving me crazy. Kiva: Sensing Towa? Reia: Yeah. She's definitely here. Kiva: Uh oh... Well, we'll worry about her later. But right now, we need a strategy to blow up the hangar bay. Reia: You're thinking what I'm thinking? Kiva: Yep. Reia: We're going to need explosives, some matches and a long fuse. Kiva: That won't be a problem. Ratchet: Okay, the gang is in position for the assault. Kiva: Great! Reia: Hang in there as long as you can, captain. Kiva: Yeah, this won't be easy. Ratchet: We'll be careful. Kiva: Alright. Shall we begin? Reia: Yeah. We should get into position. - The group moved even closer to the underground tunnel. At the last second, Zelos follows Reia. Zelos: You think this group has enough room for one more? Kiva: Just don't get too close, Zelos. Zelos: Not to worry. Terra: Say, Kiva.. I forgot to ask you, but do you like to read? Kiva: Pretty much. Terra: Which genre is your favorite? Kiva: Well, I like romance novels. Terra: I see. That's a good choice. Kiva: But then again, they are a little annoying once in a while. So, I decided to switch to the classics. Terra: What do you expect, the excitement? Kiva: The concept, actually. Terra: Oh. I can see why you chose that, sweet pea. Kiva: Yeah. Say, Reia? What can you see from up there? Reia: Jake and a few others are getting into position for the luring maneuver. Kiva: Ok, good. Rango: It'll be just like old times, huh? Kiva: Yep. How's everyone in Dirt? Rango: Good. We have the water situation under control and the town is slowly recovering. Kiva: Wow.. Terra: That is great news, Rango. Reia: Crud.. Kiva: What's wrong now? Reia: Some idiot dropped the matches. Kiva: Uh oh... Please tell me there's a back-up plan... Reia: There is one, but I'm not sure that is scientifically possible... Kiva: How do you mean? Reia: I'm not sure if a cigar has enough heat to lit the fuse... Kiva: Will that work? Reia: I don't know... Kiva: Hmm... Feels like Space Paranoids all over again.. Reia: The first time you went there? Kiva: Oh yeah, and I'm not going there again! Reia: I can understand that. Kiva: You went there too? Reia: Yeah. It was a bit darker than usual.. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah, the whole city blew up. Kiva: Seriously??? Reia: Yes. On the bright side, we have Quorra on the team, which wasn't easy. Kiva: Yeah, I can tell. Reia: You can? Kiva: From your eyes. Reia: Oh, right.. Huh? Zelos: What is it? Reia: The fuse is lit! Get back! - The group moved back to a safe position. Kiva: Get everyone ready! Here it comes! - The hanger bay explode and the aliens have began their assault. Category:Scenes